1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for controlling an engine driving a watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
While a small fishing boat or another watercraft is trolling or following a fish shoal at a stable and low speed, the watercraft needs such operation with its speed low and controlled delicately. Usually, the watercraft speed is controlled with a throttle lever. The throttle stroke covers a wide range of speed control. Therefore, while the watercraft is moving at constant low speed as stated above, part of the stroke needs manipulating delicately.
As stated above, it is necessary to finely control the watercraft speed by delicately manipulating the stroke of the throttle lever of the engine driving the watercraft while the engine drives the watercraft at a stable and low speed for trolling for fish or the like. This, in cooperation with the pitching, rolling and/or vibration of the hull, may make it difficult to manipulate the stroke.